La noche más larga del año
by Dvadcat09
Summary: Kurtis Stryker lleva una vida normal hasta que algo misterioso lo envuelve, algo a lo que no puede darle explicación y que lo consume. / One Shot


**Hola :) vengo a dejar mi fanfic que participa en el reto Plot Twist del foro de Mortal Kombat: Who's next?.**

 **La verdad no se me ocurría gran cosa para este reto, así que después de meditarlo fue ésto lo que se me vino a la mente xD.**

 **Es algo trágico y misterioso, ya verán.**

* * *

 **La noche más larga del año**

El frío invierno había llegado, toda la ciudad de Nueva York se encontraba nevada. Luces y decoraciones navideñas se hacían relucir en todas las casas y edificios.

Allí estaban las oficinas de la SWAT, lugar donde se encontraban trabajando Kurtis Stryker y su amigo, Kabal.

Era un poco extraño imaginar que un ex Black Dragon estuviera del lado de la justicia en ese momento, pero así había ocurrido. Kabal renunció a su vida de criminal para poder servir al bien, ganándose la amistad de Stryker, quien aunque le tuvo desconfianza en un principio, decidió ayudarlo a redimirse.

Así fue como forjaron una sólida amistad, y su trabajo lo desempeñaban con ahínico. Todo parecía marchar normal en la vida de estos policías.

Cierta vez, en el departamento de Kabal, pasaron la tarde libre, viendo fútbol y tomando un par de cervezas.

Al cabo de un rato, Stryker comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormido. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, como si varias voces le hablaran, pero no podía entenderlas. De un golpe despertó, tallándose los ojos sin comprender absolutamente nada por el momento. Se levantó y hasta entonces se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en un bosque, hacía un poco de viento que provocaba un sonido muy curioso, algo como un extraño silbido, pero Stryker lo ignoró por el momento.

Se preguntó entonces qué estaba haciendo en ese sitio, sin embargo sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta por lo que decidió explorar el sitio así que comenzó a paso lento, la hojarasca crujía con cada paso que daba, un escalofrío sin igual lo invadió, a la vez que se preguntaba miles de veces qué era ese sitio.

Avanzaba y no veía nada que pudiera ayudarlo, simplemente habían más árboles y lo único que podía escuchar era el suave viento combinado con el contínuo cantar de algunas aves que por ahí habían.

De pronto, escuchó leves pisadas, y eso lo inquietó demasiado, pero su curiosidad era más grande, y valientemente se dirigió en busca de lo que estuviera allí, claramente había escuchado pasos de una persona, así que eso lo alentó, pues significaba que no estaba solo, pero de pronto las pisadas perdían intensidad, hasta el punto que dejaron de escucharse. Siguió su camino y de repente se encontró cerca de unas grandes rocas. Entonces lo vio. Sobre una enorme roca se hallaba un hermoso gato montés.

El felino tenía la mirada fija en Kurtis, quien permaneció quieto unos momentos para no asustarlo, pero se percató de algo muy inusual, pues aquel gato tenía unos ojos que brillaban como dos luceros, eso lo hacía una criatura muy curiosa.

El animal movió la cola varias veces, como queriendo llamar su atención, incitándolo a seguirlo, y al notarlo, el policía le hizo caso. Fue a su encuentro, y el felino entonces saltó de la roca, adentrándose más en el denso bosque. Stryker olvidó su miedo y sólo se enfocó en seguir a aquel gato extraño, pero lo perdió de vista, y ya no pudo seguirlo. Entonces todo se desvaneció, y en medio de la oscuridad escuchó a Kabal intentando despertarlo.

—¡Stryker, despierta!— insistió Kabal.

Stryker dió un salto, y vió a Kabal frente a él.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me quedé dormido por mucho tiempo?

—Algo así, ya empezaba a preocuparme, pero bueno, al fin despiertas— dijo su compañero llevándole una taza de café. Stryker le dió un sorbo, pero por alguna extraña razón le temblaban las manos, pues no podía olvidar aquel gato montés que había visto en sus sueños, sin embargo no se atrevió a comentarle nada a Kabal.

Pasaron un par de días, y Stryker no volvió a soñar con ese animal. Pero comenzaron a sucederle cosas muy raras, pues se distraía con mucha facilidad, se comenzaba a sentir bastante cansado y se veía más pálido, cosa que Kabal no tardó en notar.

Le sugirió ir a ver a algún médico, pero Stryker insistió en que no era necesario, que ya estaba mejorando.

Esa noche volvió a suceder, soñó nuevamente a aquel gato, sólo que en esta ocasión era en un desierto. De igual forma lo había visto sobre unas enormes rocas, y le movía la cola contínuamente, y Stryker intentó seguirlo pero todo se repitió, el animal desaparecía en unos instantes, y entonces fue cuando Kurtis despertó.

Entonces optó por finalmente contárselo a Kabal, quien se mostró confundido.

—No imagino qué podrían significar esos sueños, y no entiendo cómo repercuten en tu salud— decía Kabal.

—No sé qué haré, pero posiblemente sea algo pasajero— respondió Stryker.

Preocupado por la salud de su compañero, Kabal decidió comentarle lo sucedido a Raiden, quizás él podría ayudarlo.

Cierto día Stryker recibió la visita de Raiden.

—Kabal me contó que no has estado nada bien en estos días— dijo el dios del trueno.

—No creo que sea algo relevante, no pasa nada, estoy mejor.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kurtis. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? Debo saberlo.

Stryker dudó, pero en vista de la insistencia de Raiden, decidió contarle lo de ese gato que aparecía en sus sueños.

—Sin duda tiene relación con el hecho de que te ocurran cosas muy extrañas, Stryker. Pero desafortunadamente no tengo una solución concreta, lo que me cuentas es muy curioso, buscaré una forma de interpretarlo.

Dicho esto, Raiden despareció.

El dios del trueno trató de hallar sentido a lo que le ocurría a Stryker, pero no podía lograrlo.

—"¿Quan Chi estaría detrás de todo esto? ¿O será algo peor? Dice que es en sus sueños, ¿algún demonio del Dreamrealm? ¡No, imposible!"— pensaba Raiden.

* * *

De forma inexplicable, Stryker comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, por lo que cuando volvió a recibir la visita de Raiden le dijo que ya no se preocupara, que todo parecía marchar bien y que probablemente aquellos sueños irían desapareciendo.

—No lo sé, Stryker, por tu seguridad te sugiero tomar un descanso hasta que estés completamente bien, sigo teniendo una mala impresión con esos sueños que tienes. He estado pensando, y si mis temores son ciertos, puede ser que se trate de un demonio del Dreamrealm— explicó Raiden—. Debes tener mucho cuidado.

—Verás que no es eso, ya pasará, Raiden, lo aseguro, estoy mejor y pronto dejaré de soñar con ese gato.

Pero se equivocó, pues una noche más pasó, y con ello otro nuevo sueño. Esta vez cerca de una playa, y vio al felino allí, a su lado. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera más extraña todavía, el animal le movió la cola como acostumbraba, y Stryker se levantó y volvió a seguirlo, y en esta ocasión no desapareció, sino que lo llevó a una cabaña, con algunas palmeras alrededor. Y sin más, entró, sin saber cómo lo había conseguido.

Pero algo más ocurrió, Stryker deambulaba por aquel sitio, en el cual no parecía haber nadie, entonces vio la silueta de una mujer salir, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo, pero no encontró a nadie, en vez de una mujer, sólamente se encontraba allí el gato, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos resplandecientes.

Stryker despertó, estaba muy agitado. Era como si esa hubiera sido la noche más larga del año. Se concentró en inhalar y exhalar, lo repitió por varias veces hasta que se sintió más tranquilo.

—"Vamos, sólo fue un sueño, nada malo pasará hoy"— intentó darse ánimos el policía —,"es muy extraño, ¿por qué siento la necesidad de seguir a ese gato?"

El día transcurrió aparentemente normal, así que tomó su desayuno y fue a trabajar. Pronto, junto a Kabal, fueron informados de que debían ir a detener a unos malhechores que estaban asaltando un banco no muy lejos, ya que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Sin perder tiempo, y con refuerzos, se dirigieron al sitio, preparando sus armas y todo lo necesario para detenerlos. Las sombras de la noche ya comenzaban a aparecer.

Kurtis se quedó con su equipo rodeando la entrada del banco, mientras que Kabal llevaba al suyo hacia la parte trasera, para evitar que pudieran escapar.

Los delincuentes intentaron huir con el dinero que acababan de robar, defendiéndose con sus armas, pero los policías los contrarrestaban hábilmente.

—¡Será mejor que se entregen, están atrapados!— exclamó Stryker.

Los asaltantes se quedaron pronto sin balas, cosa que aprovecharon los policías, los atraparon y los esposaron para luego llevárselos.

Kabal se reunió con Stryker, ambos estaban satisfechos con el trabajo realizado.

—Al fin los atrapamos—dijo Kabal guardando sus armas.

—Sí, pero vaya que eran tontos estos tipos, ya aprenderán la lección—afirmó Kurtis.

Kabal y Stryker se disponían a retirarse siguiendo a los demás compañeros, pero de pronto una fuerza extraña provocó que Stryker volviera el rostro.

A lo lejos vió a una hermosa mujer, tenía vestido blanco —nada normal, pues era invierno y todo se cubría de nieve, pero la mujer no parecía inquietarse por el frío—, y una larga cabellera rubia. Sus finas facciones resaltaban y Kurtis podía jurar que aquella dama lo llamaba. Stryker volvió a darse vuelta sin tratar de darle importancia, pero no pudo contenerse y giró nuevamente, su asombro no tuvo límites al ver que donde segundos antes estaba la mujer, ahora estaba aquel hermoso gato montés en su lugar.

Kabal se dió cuenta de la distracción de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?— le cuestionó.

—Nada— respondió Stryker volviendo la vista hacia su amigo—. ¿Podrías adelantarte con los demás? me olvidé de hacer algo, ya los alcanzaré.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Kabal sin comprender.

—Ya te contaré, pero hazme ese favor.

—Está bien— dijo Kabal ante la petición de su amigo.

El gato parecía esperar a Stryker, quien lentamente se fue acercando, como impulsado por la misma fuerza extraña de momentos antes. Agitando la cola, el gato comenzó a caminar, Stryker lo siguió, hasta que el gato se perdió entre la prenumbra, y con él, Stryker.

* * *

Kabal se sentía desesperado, pues Stryker no llegaba a reportarse aún.

Sus demás compañeros también estaban inquietos al no saber nada de él. Intentaron contactarse con él pero no tuvieron ningún resultado, por lo que iniciaron una intensa búsqueda, pero no pudieron encontrarlo, inmediatamente pensaron que quizás había sido secuestrado, pero aquello era algo descabellado, no era probable que lo hubieran secuestrado, además nadie había recibido alguna llamada.

Pasaron los días, y Kabal seguía sin entender cómo había desaparecido Stryker tan misteriosamente. Debía encontrarlo, asi que no se dió por vencido, y fue en su búsqueda, sin tener éxito. Pasó el tiempo, y no tenía ninguna noticia de él, y no quería pensar lo peor.

Los de la SWAT decidieron darlo por muerto, pese a que no se encontró ningún cuerpo, por lo que Kabal tenía la esperanza de que estuviera vivo. Pero el tiempo pasó y nada se sabía de Kurtis Stryker. Y cierto día, Kabal emprendió una nueva búsqueda, pero no volvió a tener éxito.

Cierta noche, pasando cerca de un callejón, vio algo que lo inquietó, un par de ojos brillantes lo acechaban, se acercó para observar un poco mejor, entonces pudo identificarlo. Allí, con su cola que se movía constantemente y sus ojos brillantes, un gato montés lo observaba fijamente.

 **FIN**.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este humilde One Shot que se me ocurrió espontáneamente.**


End file.
